The American Dream
by TheHeroMurica
Summary: UsUk - Arthur came to America and got what he least expected; a charming American named Alfred. Alfred shows him how to truly enjoy life. However, Arthur is haunted by a very important date.
1. Skinny Vanilla and a Scone, Please

Arthur was at wit's end. He was twenty-three, just moved to America from England. He had no job and still had to unpack the rest of his boxes. He was lucky enough to live right by a library, which had a cafe with free wifi. With his laptop in one hand, he walked up to the cafe counter to order right after being greeted by an energetic sandy blonde American.

"Yes, well I would like a skinny vanilla latte and a vanilla scone please." Arthur told the cashier tiredly. "Ooh, cravin' the vanilla, huh?" the peppy blonde asked. "No." Arthur was unamused. The cashier had a fake hurt look and went over to start making his coffee. "So what brings a grumpy Brit like you to America anywho?" he asked while spraying the whipped cream on the latte.

Arthur grimaced. "I am tired therefore my mood isn't the best. And well, I recently graduated and I wanted a fresh start. I have no business in England anyways." Arthur replied. "Ah, I see," the boy set his latte and the bag containing his scone on the counter and Arthur handed him a card. "Well I hope you enjoy Seattle. Washington actually is a great place with an amazing culture." The boy said with a kind smile. Arthur smiled back. "Yes indeed. One day I'd love to go to the Space Needle or Pike's Place Market."

The man's smile turned into a grin. "Yeah both places are pretty cool. Maybe sometime I can take you?" the boy asked. Arthur looked down to try to hide the blush starting to burn in his cheeks. "I-I don't even know your name..." Arthur said with a studder. "Alfred F. Jones!" the boy said with a big smile. "What does the 'F' stand for?" Arthur asked. "Freedom! Or Fucking. I really don't know. No one ever told me." Arthur let out a giggle. Somehow this American, whom he had only met about five minutes ago, changed his gumpy mood into a happy one."I am Arthur Kirkland." he replied with a smile.

Arthur sat at the table in the cafe. He had his coffee, his scone, and he was having no luck with the job listings on his laptop. He always knew he had a bit of an over active imagination, but he could swear he heared the seat move. Tired green eyes met blue when he closed his laptop to reveal that familiar American face.

"Hey, I'm on my break. Mind if I sit here?" Alfred asked. "Um sure." Arthur said. "So whatcha' doin'?" Alfred asked. "Well I was just looking at the job listings." Alfred took a sip of Arthur's coffee and Arthur sighed. "Do you happen to have any job openings here?" Arthur asked. "Well we aren't particularly but my brother Matthew is the owner and I know he'll say yes if I ask him." Arthur smiled. "That would be great."

Alfred leaned back in his chair. "So how old are you anyways?" he asked. "I'm twenty-three." Arthur replied. "Oh. I'm nineteen." Arthur grimaced. He felt old. Too old. "What's wrong?" Arthur felt embarassed. "It's just... I feel too old." Arthur said shamefully. "That's okay. Older guys are sexy." When Arthur heard that he nearly spit out the coffee that was in his mouth. Instead his face turned bright red. "Just look at Johnny Depp. He's like fifty and he's still pretty hot."

Arthur's face was still red. There was a bit of a silence, which Alfred broke. "So are you going to the masquerade dance tomorrow?" Alfred asked. "No, I hadn't known about that." Arthur replied. "Oh really? You should come with me! If you're not busy, that is.." Arthur couldn't help his grin. "Yes, I'd love that."


	2. Mezmerize

Arthur sat with anticipation. There was only two things that he could think about all day. Alfred and the masquerade (which kind of went with the thought of Alfred). Arthur didn't understand why his mind had become so obsessed with Alfred since their meeting. Alfred was really nothing special. He was only some cafe worker... One who also had lots of charm, wonderful blue eyes, a great sense of humor, a nice body... His thoughts were ripped from his mind as he heard a knock at his door. He opened the door to see Alfred in a tailcoat.

"Oh hey. You look awesome." Alfred said.

Arthur felt his cheeks start to heat up again, so this time he hid it by putting the mask on. "You don't look too bad yourself." Arthur replied.

Alfred grinned and winked, which made Arthur's face heat up even more behind his mask. "Hey, I can't see your awesome brows behind your mask." Alfred said.

Arthur grimaced, again hidden behind the mask. He knew he had bushy eyebrows but everytime he got them waxed the just quickly grew back.

"Excuse me?" Arthur managed to say.

"I like your brows. Well, usually really bushy brows don't really look good on people but they somehow they fit you. You look good."

Arthur almost couldn't keep up with how fast he was talking. He almost laughed at how nervous he sounded. Arthur took off his mask. "I get it, Alfred." he said with a giggle.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was rambling."

"It's okay. Shall we get going?" Arthur said.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Alfred held out his arm. "M'lady?" he said.

Arthur blushed and put his hand on Alfred's arm. "I am not a lady. I am a gentleman." Arthur said, trying to hide his smile.

"But out of both of us, you would look way better in a dress."

Arthur let out a loud giggle. "Americans... I'll never understand them." he mumbled

The dance was amazing. There were many masked men and women. It was very formal. Arthur began to think. Is this a date or an act of friendship? No. A strong, charming, attractive guy like Alfred couldn't possibly be into men. But God, Alfred was amazing. Then he began to wonder that if it _was_ a date, would he be frowned apon for going with a guy? No, there are many gays in Washington. They even recently passed for gay marriage. Imagine. Married to Alfred. They'd live in a beautiful house and maybe even adopt a child or two. And Alfred would belong to him and he would belong to Alfred. Life could be perfect with sweet, amazing Alfred. His thoughts were once again ripped from his mind when Alfred spoke.

"Do you want to dance?"

"B-But... We are men..." Arthur slowly replied.

"That doesn't matter. Do you see my friends Ludwig and Feliciano over there?"

Alfred pointed over to two masked men dancing. The taller one had blonde slicked back hair and the shorter had brown hair with a long curl sticking out.

"They are a couple. No one cares. And over there,"

Alfred pointed to another couple. The taller had short brown messy hair and the shorter looked like the shorter man from the other couple except his curl was on the opposite side.

"That's Antonio and Lovino. They are a couple as well." Alfred said. "It's alright. Just dance with me. Unless you don't want to."

Arthur couldn't help the goofy smile forming on his lips. "Alright."

Alfred grinned and held out his hand. Arthur took it and Alfred led them over to the dancing area. Alfred rested one hand on Arthur's waist and the other was clasped with Arthur's. Arthur rested his free hand on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred danced a bit sloppy. The timing was way off. A couple times he even stepped on Arthur's toes. He obviously had never danced before. After a little while Alfred got the hang of it. Their dancing slowed a bit and eventually turned into just swaying back and forth. Alfred. He had that bloody grin. That one grin that seemed to make Alfred's heart flutter. Alfred gave him a wink. Arthur's face was probably as red as a tomato, which made Arthur regret agreeing to the decision of leaving their masks on a chair. Arthur and Alfred danced the night away. Arthur could have never asked for a better night.

Right when Arthur got home he squeeled like a girl. This night was so perfect. He twirled around like a princess and plopped on his bed. "I knew this was a good idea," Arthur said to himslef. "Moving to America was the right choice." He began stripping himself to change into his pajamas. He plopped back onto his bed and cuddled one of his pillows. He imagined it was Alfred. He then let sleep take him in.

The next day he spent some time unpacking some boxes. Then he left to go to the library to see Alfred again. Right when he walked into the café area he saw Alfred. He was talking to a guy who looked to be the same age. He had longer hair which was the same colour as Alfred's. He also had glasses much like Alfred. Then Alfred gave him a bear hug and lifted him into the air.

Arthur sneezed, which caught their attention. "Artie!" Alfred said, heading towards him and hiving him a hug.

"Matthew, this is Arthur." Alfred said, gesturing to Arthur. Arthur smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you." he said.

"Oh Alfred wont stop talking about you. Arthur this, Arthur that." Matthew said, making Alfred turn red.

"Mattie!" Alfred whined. Matthew held his hand out for a handshake, which Arthur accepted. "Hi I'm Matthew, Alfred's brother. I'm also your new boss."

"I'm really excited to wo-" Arthur was cut off by Alfred. "Yeah yeah yeah, c'mon Artie. I get the rest of the day off." Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrist and led him out of the library.

"What's going on?!" Arthur asked, thoroughly confused as to where they were going. "It's a suprise!" Alfred led them to his car and Arthur got in the passenger seat.

"You don't mind if we head to Seattle, right?" Alfred asked. "W-What? This is crazy. Where are we doing in Seattle?" Arthur asked. "It's a surprise! And Seattle is only like a half an hour away from Redmond." Alfred replied with a happy giggle.

Just as Alfred said, the drive was about a half an hour. Alfred made him cover his eyes right when they got there though. "No peeking." Alfred said, helping him out of the car.

"When the bloody hell can I look?"Arthur asked impatiently. "Okay, now you can look."

Arthur uncovered his eyes to see that they were at Pike's Place. "Oh my God, Alfred." Arthur said with a smile. "I told ya we'd come here, didn't I?" Alfred grabbed Arthur's hands and started walking towards the market in a fast pace. "C'mon! Let's go check this place out!"

"Wait! Alfred slow down!" Arthur was stumbling behind Alfred, still being dragged by him. Alfred finally stopped, causing Arthur to crash into his back. Alfred was staring at a wall. "What are you looking at, Al?"

Arthur looked up to find the the walls were covered in pre-chewed gum. Not a single spot had shown the actual wall itself. "Oh my... That's intersting. Yet disgusting." Arthur said. Alfred reached in his pocket and got a pack of gum, then grabbed six peices out of it, handing three to Arthur and unwrapping and shoving the other three in his mouth.

"They sure don't have anything like this in London." Arthur said, shoving the gum in his mouth. "Yeah. Seattle has got some wacky places." Alfred said with a slight laugh.

Alfred took out his gum and put it on the wall, making the shape of half of a heart. "Now you have to complete the heart." said Alfred. "Why?" Arthur asked as he spit the gum into his hand. He had a slight blush to his cheeks. "Because I'm corny like that." Alfred grinned, then winked. This made Arthur's blush burn much darker. Arthur stuck his gum on the wall, completing the heart. "Now this memory will stay on this wall" Alfred said. "Bloody Americans are bonkers." Arthur mumbled.

They made their way into a fish market. "Hey Arthur! Look at that thing!" Alfred said, pointing to a giant fish head on the wall. "That's a bloody big fish..." Arthur said, stepping closer to look at it better.

Suddenly, the fish head jumped. Arthur let out a loud scream before seeing the men behind the counter laughing at him. He looked back at Alfred who looked like he was dying of laughter.

Arthur gave him a punch on the arm. "Alfred you wanker! You were up to this! You could have given me a heart attack and killed me!" he said, pointing to the fish head and the man, who was still laughing at him. "Dude lighten up! It's hilarious!" Alfred said, rubbing his arm where he got punched. Arthur stormed out of the market and Alfred followed close behind. "Arthur I'm sorry!" Alfred said. "I need a fag." Arthur, obviously annoyed. When he said this the lady walking by gave them weird looks.

"Dude. Ew. I didn't need to know that." Alfred replied. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? There is nothing wrong with fags. Well, I guess there is but I don't really care." Arthur said. Arthur was confused why Alfred was making such a big deal. He could swear he saw some other people with cigarettes here before.

"Well I know there is nothing wrong with them..." Alfred replied. "Oh dear God... You don't think I mean 'fag' as in gay, do you?!" Alfred was silent. "Alfred, in Britian we call cigarettes fags! You really are a git!" Arthur said with a huff, then sat down on a bench. Alfred sat next to him.

"Hey dude, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I'm just pure American and a little slow." Alfred said, putting his hand on Arthur's. "No, I should be the one apologizing. I have a short temper. I'm sorry." Arthur said. "Well, are you feeling all right? You kinda seem like you got something on your chest." Alfred said. "Yeah well, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to it." Arthur said in a voice of distaste. "Oh. Yeah, the doctor isn't fun. But it'll be alright." Alfred said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah. It'll be alright indeed."


End file.
